


A Peace Offering

by wittylittleknitter



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Culture barrier, Gen, Language Barrier, Regurgitated fish, kink meme fill, pretty much everything barrier actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wittylittleknitter/pseuds/wittylittleknitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme fill. Basically a rehash of the scene in the first movie where Hiccup eats a regurgitated fish offered to him by Toothless, but with Valka and Cloudjumper and things not going NEARLY as well.</p>
<p>Canon-compliant, set right at the beginning of Valka's stay with the dragons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Peace Offering

**Author's Note:**

> For this kink meme prompt: http://dragon-kink.dreamwidth.org/395.html?thread=42891#cmt42891
> 
> This hasn't been edited, I just want to get it posted before I go to bed haha.

“There is _no way_ that is going in my mouth.”

The four-winged dragon looks at you expectantly.  _Well?_ It seems to say.  _Aren't you going to have some?_

“Not in _this_ lifetime,” you mutter to the imagined words of the dragon. You're twenty-three, a mother, and definitely not _that_ stupid.

“I don't want it,” you enunciate clearly, holding out the regurgitated half-fish for him to take back, damnit. All the damn thing does is stare blankly. Expectantly, almost.

“I'm not putting it in my mouth.” You set it down a reasonable distance away, and turn back to the long blades of grass you were trying to weave together.

It's been three days since that dragon took you away from your home, your husband, and the life that you know was never meant for you. It's never been anything but kind, even as you screamed and pounded your fists against its side and begged it to take you back, your little boy needs you, how could he just sentence your baby to death? It showed you where a stream of clear, cool water travels through the—you suppose it must be a nest, then—and took you to meet the great beast in the middle of this place. They seem to like you, at least, which is good and bad. You were  _right_ , but at the same time, you're the  _only one_ who knows that.

It also may or may not have been three days since you've eaten. You're not actually sure.

The dragon (who you've taken to calling Cloudjumper, after a passing event on the way here and out of a lack of anything better) nuzzles the back of your neck, swiping the fish closer with one wing.  _Eat, Valka_ , it seems to tell you.

“Why can't you let me wallow?” You sigh dramatically, flopping back in the soft grass. Cloudjumper seems to relent, which is odd and not at all like you were expecting, but who are you to look a gift horse in the mouth?

And then Cloudjumpers leaning over you, mouth closed and cheeks suspiciously bulgy.

“You're not going to—ACK!” You shriek, as small bits of regurgitated fish fall into your mouth. Cloudjumper gently presses your jaw closed.

You are  _not_ swallowing this.

But he's trying to get you to chew it (how does he even know what chewing is? Don't dragons just swallow things whole?) but he's moving your entire face and you're trying to breathe but the fish-stench is  _everywhere_ and—

You can't breathe.

You start coughing, rolling over to all fours and letting the rest of the fish fall out of your mouth as you try desperately to get the piece that had fallen into your glottis (possibly further, it 's hard to tell)  _out._

At least the damn dragon has the conscience to look guilty, you think as you gasp for air.

It's another 30 seconds before the piece of fish comes loose, and another 15 until you feel like your breathing is okay again. Cloudjumper is leaning back on  his legs, head tilted to one side and eyes that basically screamed worry (or maybe guilt, it would be easier to tell if he had moving eyebrows.)

“Okay, you're right.” You sigh, sitting up and staring back. “I need to eat.”

You hope you don't fall ill from the raw fish, that wouldn't be good for your nursing baby—

Who you aren't nursing anymore. You keep forgetting, you're in the middle of nowhere in a dragon habitat that must be a nest, and you're alone.

You reach for the partial fish, and swallow one disgustingly raw mouthful before you think to ask Cloudjumper to blast it with fire to cook it.

Maybe this won't be so bad.

 


End file.
